Under the Stars: The first story
by Phoenix.johnson14
Summary: Eclipse is at camp half blood, just like every year, with her friends Catherine, Kirsten and Cari, when she is sent on a quest. What awaits? The prophecy is baffling and even Kirsten doesn't know what it means! do you know? Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters in the book, and i don't own camp half blood either. but the oc's are mine and my friends.
1. The Prophecy That Ruined My Life

Under the stars

By 2002

Rameen, Rhianne and Grace. For always sticking by me even if in doubt

Contents:

Chapter 1: The prophecy that ruined my life

Chapter 2: The journey starts here

Chapter3: Dream time1 Yay…

Chapter 4: I hate my life page 8

Chapter 5: I meet an old…. Companion

Chapter 6: Can I punch Aphrodite?

Chapter 7: Ghosts are creepy

Chapter 8: The Depressing Chapter

Chapter 9: She's DEAD

Chapter 10: A New Constellation

Chapter 12: Recovery

1

The Prophecy that ruined my life.

My name is Eclipse Johnson. Yes, I know, my name is weird. It was my father's choice. He loves the night, so do I. I'm 14 and I'm a Demigod, a child of a god or goddess and a mortal. I go to camp half blood, a demigod camp for kids like me. Most of us are Dyslexic and ADHD. Our Dyslexia is due to the fact that our brains are hardwired for ancient Greek, and the ADHD is so we have double reflexes. Otherwise, we would be demigod lunch; the first time we fought a monster. Oh, and by the way, everything in Greek Mythology is real. Cool right? Wrong. But I'll get to that later.

Anyways, I have black hair, silver eyes and freckles. Sometimes, when I really get into fighting, I start glowing silver.

I was sitting in my bunk in cabin number 8, the Artemis cabin. Of course, like always, I was alone. I'm the only child of Artemis since she's one of the maidens who swore not to fall in love, and HATED boys. But I don't get any visitors anyways. People tend to shut me out and shun me because I'm not supposed to be alive. Artemis was out hunting one night, and Aphrodite was playing a trick on her. She gave Artemis a drink of nectar, which she had snuck a potion in. The potion made Artemis fall in love with the closest mortal, which happened to be my dad. Long story short, she fell in love with him and she became pregnant. The love potion wore off after a few weeks and Aphrodite got so much payback she wished she were never born. She couldn't stop herself from having a child though, so she had me. She still absolutely ADORED me, and she left me with my dad almost as soon as I was born. I never really had monsters attack me, as I smelt like Artemis and her hunters, and they're pretty powerful. My cabin is beautiful and on the ceiling there's a night sky with the hunter constellation in the middle. I got up, as there was a knock on the cabin door.

" Come in," I said as I walked over. It creaked open and Kirsten, one of my best, and only, friends, walked in.

" Wow..." she said, " I've never been in here before." She gazed open mouthed at the cabin.

"I know, Its beautiful." I replied happily.

" Come on. Its time for dinner." She told me and I followed her out of the cabin. When we arrived, I sat down at my table. My other friends were already there. Their names are Catherine Peters, Cari Westwood and of course, Kirsten Stewart. Catherine is a Hephaestus cabin member, and people sometimes call them the tinkerers. She has Dark brown hair, (It's really dark, like, almost black! Almost) she also has a dark skin tone and hazel eyes. Kirsten is an Athenian; she has Bleach blond hair; light skin; and stormy grey eyes. Just like her mother. And Cari is from the Apollo cabin. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and an olive skin tone. We all got our food then scraped some into the flames as an offering to the gods. The fire changes color according to the camper's moods. Tonight it was bright gold, the color of excitement, or happiness. Just then everybody went silent. Rachel Dare, who has bright ginger hair and green eyes, is the camps new oracle, and she was in mummy mode. Green smoky mist came out of her mouth, her eyes glowed white, and she spoke in a raspy voice,

" Four demigods shall venture west,

And find the key in the vulture's nest,

Panic stricken, they surge through

The empty city of Paphos, blue

To find the door to pleading cold

And awaken the love of Paphos old"

After the last word she collapsed and an Apollo camper rushed from his table and took her straight into the big house.

"I think we just found ourselves the next great prophecy." Chiron stated, dumbfounded.

"I'll go." I said, Jumping up from my seat at my lonely, empty, table.

"Who votes that Eclipse should go." Out of the campers in the mess hall, a little over half of them put their hands up.

"It says 4 demigods right? I choose Catherine, Kirsten and Cari. Those are my companions." They all looked a little shocked. Before I knew it, an Ares camper had asked why he couldn't go and it was unfair I picked my friends, and a whole riot started out, with people complaining about who should go and people just shouting random things. But I was sure about this. I HAD to go on this quest. I HAD to go with my friends. After Chiron managed to settle everyone down, everyone was silent for the rest of the meal. Everyone. Including the Hermes table.

"Are you sure about this Eclipse?" Catherine asked me, as we walked back to our cabins. She looked a little scared, to be honest. I got how she felt, I was beginning to regret accepting the quest.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.


	2. The Journey Starts Here

I woke up the next morning, and suddenly, all the events from last night came rushing back into my brain. I had written the prophecy on a piece of paper and put it on my bedside table. I needed to pack my bags so I got out of bed and got changed. I wore a black leather jacket and some jeans, with some new hiking boots my dad had got for me in spring. I put in my bag: My hunters bow and arrows, (Its a gift from my mother that the hunters use. The bow and quiver appear when you want them.) a couple of changes of clothes, some healing supplies, food, and the piece of paper with the prophecy on it. I glanced at the picture of my dad as I headed out of cabin number 8. After a quick breakfast, I met up with my friends at the beach.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked.

" Yeah…" Kirsten replied. Today she was wearing some riding boots (she always wears them in case we ride), jeans, and her red coat. Cari was wearing a dark yellow top under a dark blue zip hoodie, with black jeans and black combat boots. Catherine…. Well, she was wearing, pink skinny jeans, an orange Eskimo coat and green sandals. She looked like she'd just REALLY upset Aphrodite, which she probably had. We said goodbye to Chiron and set off on our journey. We started off past Thalia's pine tree and through the woods. I heard a lot of voices. They sounded a bit too much like they were saying "Kill the demigod scum! Kill!" We went west, as the prophecy said, and eventually found our way out of the woods. We had arrived at the coast.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We could go _round _the coast." Cari answered.

"But then we wouldn't be going west." Kirsten replied,

"I could build a machine to get us across." Catherine suggested.

"How long would it take?" I asked her.

"2 or 3 days."

"We can't take that long, we need to take as little time as possible. I'm not sure whether we have a deadline." Kirsten answered.

"Well, I could try something I haven't done in a long time." I replied, sheepishly.

"And what's that?" Cari questioned. I closed my eyes and raised my right hand as an answer.

"I ask my mother, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, to prepare her animals to help and guide us. I now call on the eagles of Artemis to carry us west over the sea." I put my hand down, stared up at the sky, and waited. Within a minute 4 eagles were flying overhead. Heading towards us.

When they landed, they were a lot bigger than I expected. They had razor sharp talons and beaks, sleek brown feathers and they were 16 foot tall.

" _Hey who are you? You smell like Artemis. We like Artemis. She gives us food._" I turned my head round trying to pinpoint the direction of the voice.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Catherine questioned. I wondered why the others couldn't hear it. Oh well. I stepped forward and got onto the back of the eagle in front of me. My friends followed suit, getting on the other three around us. We set off over the sea.

" _My names FeatherDust by the way_." There was that voice again. It seemed to be following us.

"Are you okay Eclipse?" Kirsten asked me.

"Yeah….. Yeah I'm fine."

I then wondered if one of the specialties of being a child of Artemis was speaking to animals. I looked down at the Eagle,

"_Are you the one speaking?" _I said in my mind.

"_Yep. Us Eagles speak. So do every other animal."_

"_Huh."_

"Guys, do any of us even know where we going. Let alone what were supposed to do?" I asked, quite happy with my new talent.

Nobody replied.

"Guys?" I looked around me, only to find that they were staring at me, mouths wide open.

"What is it?" I said, looking at myself. I couldn't understand what it was. Then I realized,

I was, a snow white wolf.


	3. Dream Time! Yay

I started to panic. What happened!? How could I get out of this form!? What!? Suddenly, FeatherDust squawked, and I started to fall into the sea. Right before I was about to hit with a painful splash, FeatherDust, swooping under me, caught me just in time. He brought me back to the others, who had stopped their eagles to wait for me.

"So...you can turn into a wolf?" Cari said, puzzled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You got any other tricks hidden up your sleeves? Besides the fact you're a really good archer, like Cari here." Catherine commented.

"Well, I can talk to animals. The eagle I'm riding is called FeatherDust."

"I wonder if you have any other powers and… " Kirsten muttered to herself. She does that a lot. We carried on west, and eventually, I fell asleep. Whoop ti doo, I have another nightmare, as usual. I was in the Ares cabin at camp half blood, and I seemed to be looking down on the scene. I was in the main hall of the cabin and every wall was covered in war trophies, red wallpaper, (which looked a bit too much like blood for my liking,) and boar heads. I wasn't the only one in the room though. Clarisse and her father were here and every one else had gone to bed. But my image of them was fuzzy. The mist must have been interrupting my view. Ares was shouting at Clarisse and i've never seen Clarisse cry but she seemed to be fighting against tears now.

"… I can't believe you found it! Why were you at my house anyways!? Ugh! You tell no one about this. Ok? Why? Why!? …" Ares kept on shouting at Clarisse. I wondered what Clarisse had found, a special item of Ares maybe? Wait. What was Ares special animal? Was it…? A vulture! To find the key in the vultures nest! The nest must be his house, but where was it? And what was the key? I carried on listening to Ares' shouting. " I can't believe you found my house location! I mean how did you know it was in Missouri!? I mean it's the most unlikely place! The item- wait. I sense a disturbance in the mist. GO

AWAY!" He shouted at me and I woke up with a view of Kentucky below us.

"Guys…" I told the eagles to head for Missouri and to land in the woods. The others woke up and Dreary eyed, I told them about my dream. Surprisingly none of them had had any dreams themselves. Demigods usually get quite vivid dreams and it's horrible! Then I realized I was a human again. No longer the white fuzz ball of cuteness, but my normal self, boring old Eclipse. As we descended I started to see Mark Twain National Forest, and, oh my gods the view was amazing from up here! We landed in the middle of the forest and I sent the eagles off to play.

"Where would a war god build his house in Missouri?" I asked the demigods of the great prophecy.

" Erm…. A military base, perhaps?" Catherine replied.

"Yes! But where's the closest one?" Cari wondered as we trudged through the woods.

" I heard there's one called 'US Army National Guard' somewhere nearby". Kirsten volunteered. We decided to head for that, so we worked our way through the woods, having to fend off monsters a few times and, unfortunately, we left a trail of footprints. With the occasional change to a paw print amongst them…


End file.
